In this reapplication of the CCOP grant, we propose to maintain the Main Line Health CCOP as a consortium of oncology research programs between The Lankenau Hospital, Bryn Mawr Hospital, and Paoli Memorial Hospital. These three acute care hospitals are part of the Main Line Health System, whose service area includes the western and northwestern portions of Philadelphia County, into suburban Montgomery, Delaware and Chester Counties of Pennsylvania. This service area represents a population of over 1.2 million individuals of whom 15% are aged 65 or older. Main Line Health has blended the three hospitals oncology programs into a joint coordinated program, of which the CCOP is a part. Additionally, the three IRBs have merged and with the CCOP, this consortium continues to bring the communities state-of-the-art cancer care. The CCOP has developed affiliations with NSABP, ECOG, M.D. Anderson and RTOG to bring clinical trials to the area. These affiliations will continue, with a look to increasing accruals to these and other research based studies. Main Line Health has twelve medical oncologists, three gynecologic oncologists, eight surgical oncologists and ten radiation oncologists who see over 2000 patients annually, or 31 percent of the newly diagnosed cancer patients in our catchment area. We plan to continue to expand our available programs, increase ties to primary care physicians, and further develop involvement with minority and underserved populations for cancer prevention, control and treatment protocols. The ongoing commitment to cutting edge cancer prevention, diagnosis and treatment available through the research bases will allow the Main Line Health CCOP to continue to offer our communities state-of-the-art care for cancer.